Son of a slut!
by lp55925
Summary: Eric Cartman's life is a wreck. He is emotionally damaged, physically sick and the poorest kid in the school. But why is the She-Hippie Bitch-Queen trying to help him through it? Candy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The two main POVs that'll be used are Wendy and Cartman's. However, I will also have Kyle's point of view for the filler, as I feel Kyle would be the type to spew random useless shit when he's older, and possibly a few other minor characters in this fanfic.

**KYLE'S POV:**

It's our final year at South Park High, I'm standing in front of the gates with Kenny waiting for our other two friends. "So, Ken, what did you do over summer?" I question after getting board.

"You know, watched T.V., ate dinner, won the lottery!" he says casually, but I can feel my jaw wide open!

"Are…are you serious?" I hastily question, my eyes as wide as plates! I've been away all summer at Jew camp so I haven't seen any of my friends since last school year.

"Yea dude, haven't you noticed? New parka!" he replies indicating to his new coat.

"Wow! That's sweet dude! Wait…doesn't that mean Cartman is now the poorest kid in school again?"

"Yea! Can't wait to rip on him!"

"Rip on who?" asks the familiar voice of a raven-haired boy.

"Cartman! He's, like, the poorest kid in school now!" I laugh out. Just saying that makes me so happy tears literally fall down my face.

"Really? How come?" Stan asks, questionably looking at Kenny.

"I won the lottery while you were gone." Stan and his parents went on a road trip after his dad bought a campervan.

"I thought your family didn't do the lottery!"

"My dad got chucked out of the bar one night and on his way home decided to use the money he didn't spend in the bar on some beers from a shop. When they didn't have any my dad was pissed so he got the lottery ticket, for some reason! I don't care why. WE WON!"

"How much?" Stan asks, eyebrow raised.

"'Bout a million!"

"Sweet dude!" just then Wendy Testaburger walks up to us smiling. She and Stan broke up at the end of sixth grade, but after they did she started to hang around us more and more. The only person who didn't like her doing so was Cartman, and we didn't care what he had to say.

"Hi guys!" she says smiling.

"Hey Wendy!" we say in unison and look at each other strangely. That was weird. Just then I notice the unmistakeable figure of one Eric Theodore Cartman. That asshole hasn't changed much from when we were in fourth grade, he just slimmed down a bit. Don't get me wrong he's still fat, just not scarily obese. At least he was, today he looks like he's lost a good couple of pounds. But he's walking totally different today. He doesn't have his usual smug, self-satisfied stride to him. His shoulders are slumped down and he is staring at the ground. He looks almost…sad. Not that I care! He deserves whatever shit he has to deal with.

"HEY FAT-ASS-POOR-BOY I GOT A DOLLAR FOR YOU!" Kenny shouts with a huge grin on his face, that alone tells me he's enjoying saying that to someone else. When Cartman doesn't answer he sighs. "What crawled up his ass and died? And is it just me or does he look like he's sick?" actually Kenny has a point, he looks like he hasn't eaten for a couple of weeks. But that's great, he needs to lose a few stone!

"Screw him! Why should we care anyway? It's not like he'd give two shits if we all died tomorrow!" I mumble walking away. Just then the bell rings for first period. At the start of last year, the school decided that the grades were small enough to have one class per subject per grade. This is excluding the droppable subjects like shop class and home economics. Our first lesson is English.

We are sitting in a class in rows of two. Everyone in the class has a partner next to them, well except for Cartman of cores who was sat on his own in the far right hand corner. I'm sitting next to Stan with Bebe and Wendy behind us and Kenny and Butters in front of us. A man wearing a blue sweater vest bursts through the door looking incredibly happy and perky.

"Hello students! My name is Mr Blower." He says all happy and perky, FAG! "Okay I'm going to do registration. When I call your name I would like you to tell me who you live with, your job ambition and something about yourself." God it's like we're back in preschool! "So…Token!"

"Here. I live with my Mom, Dad and baby sister. I want to be a professional basketball player. And my family are rich, I guess." He says rolling his eyes.

"Okay good. Kyle!"

Great, "Here. I live with my adopted brother from Canada, my Mom and Dad. I want to be a lawyer and I'm Jewish." I reply, forcing a smile to my face.

"Good. Eric."

"Here." Cartman bitterly spat out without looking up from his desk. "I want to be a photographer when I'm older. I owned an amusement park when I was eight." The teacher looked impressed.

"What about your family?" he asks. Bad question!

"No." Cartman replies bitterly.

Mr Blower looks confused, "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I don't want to talk about my family!" Cartman says without even looking up from his desk. A couple of people, including me, snigger at this response.

"Aw! Does wittle Ewic miss his daddy?" Kenny says laughing.

"Shut up!" Cartman mumbles.

"Or are you scared your brother will kill you?" Craig adds.

"Shut up!" Cartman replies a little louder.

"Or is it your crack whore mother?" I add and almost everyone in the class erupts in fits of laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLES!" Cartman shouts startling everybody in the room. After about ten seconds we all start laughing again.

"Eric get out of my classroom!" Blower shouts after about thirty seconds of listening to us laugh. As Cartman walks slowly to the head of the class I stick my leg out so he trips and he bashes his head on the ground causing him to get a pretty bad nose bleed. "Go to the nurses' office Eric!" Blower added, sighing. Cartman sighs also and walks away.

I was glad when the bell went, signifying the end of fourth period and the start of lunch, because, like always, the first day back the school is the day of the 'Back to School Buffet' where for ten dollars you get to eat off of a small buffet. Usually Cartman's up at the buffet first and has a plate full of food before anyone else even gets a chance to get up there. But when me, Kenny, Stan and Wendy enter the cafeteria we don't see Cartman at the buffet nor do we see a giant mound of food anywhere. I notice Cartman sitting in a corner of the cafeteria alone. With an apple and a picture frame in his hand and what look like…tears in his eyes? Ha, I'm glad he's sad! Once we get our food I and my friends go sit at a table with almost everyone else in our class.

"Whoa Kenny! You've got nearly as much as Cartman!" Craig laughed noticing how much food Kenny has put on his plate.

"This is the first time I've been able to afford this! I'm not letting it go to waste! And anyway all Cartman's got is an apple!" Kenny replied stuffing his face with a hotdog, "I think he's taking this whole 'being the poorest kid in school' thing a bit too seriously!"

"I don't know." Stan interjected, "Cartman's never been one to pass up stuffing his face at the buffet!"

"Yea fellas, an' look, Eric's eatin' an apple!" Butters added.

"Never thought I'd see the day!" I say barely managing to stop myself from laughing as I do.

"I'm actually concerned about him though!" Wendy said, causing all eyes to look her way. She sighs and explains herself, "I mean look at him. He looks really sick, like he hasn't eaten for a couple of weeks…"

"Do him some good!" Kenny you stole the words right out of my mouth!

"I'm serious though!" she continues, "And earlier when you tripped him up Kyle," hehe still funny. "He didn't hit the ground nearly hard enough to get a nose bleed that bad had he been well. And if he hasn't been eating that would also explain why he fell over so easily!"

"She does have a point dude." Stan comments once Wendy's done with her rant.

"You just want to get into her pants is all!" Kenny says as if he knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Gross Kenny!" Wendy screamed as Kenny laughed his ass off.

I sigh, my friends are hopeless. "Even if that's true why should we care!" I reply, "He's probably faking so he can go, 'hahaha I got you guys nananana' once he has got us to believe him."

"True." Clyde adds taking a bite out of his taco.

"Well gee fe-fellas we should at least see how he is later." Butters says giving his impute, shyly. Just then we all hear a loud crash and turn round to see Cartman on the floor with a pool of vomit around his, what looks to be unconscious, body. Most of the guys start laughing whereas the girls do a simultaneous 'Ewwwwwwwwww' at the sight of the puke.

**WENDY'S POV**

It's been about two months since the start of school and Cartman isn't showing any signs of improvement. In fact he seems to be getting worse. By now most people are starting to side with me in being worried about him. Three people refuse to believe what he's doing is genuine are Kenny, Stan and Kyle. Kenny thinks he is just playing into the role of the poor kid. Stan and Kyle both think he's just trying to trick everyone. We've all tried talking to him during school on several separate occasions but to no avail. I have decided to go to his house to try to talk to him. So here I am standing in front of Cartman's door. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**WENDY'S POV**

So here I am standing outside Eric Cartman's house, I've just rang his door bell and waiting for someone to answer. I feel a gush of wind go over me as the door swings open revealing Cartman with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you want, ho?" he says but without the usual anger in his tone.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"No! What do you want ho?" he repeats and I sigh,

"Cartman, what's wrong? Why haven't you been acting the same lately? Why do you look so unwell?"

He frowns, "None of your business! Why do you want to know anyway?" I wish I could tell him the truth. I wish I could say 'because I love you Eric'! I have had a crush on Eric since sixth grade, which was the main reason I broke up with Stan in the sixth. I realised about half way through last year that I didn't just have a crush on Eric, I loved him.

"Well, Cartman, everyone's really worried about you Cartman and we all want to help you." I reply quickly.

"Don't care!" he says weakly and he shuts the door in my face. He's such an asshole! But I guess that's what I love about him!

The next day at school during class Eric was a lot more focused. Well for the most part, he would occasionally collapse on his desk unconscious for whatever reason. The worst part about that is that none of the teachers do anything about it! By now it's as expected that Eric will faint at the drop of a hat as it is for Tweek to twitch. But it's not right that Eric collapsing should be treated the same way as a little twitching from Tweek! Today we have PE, which I usually don't like, but we're playing a sport that I've grown quite fond of this year. Dodgeball has become one my favourite sport this year. The main reason is that at the start of the year when the sheet of paper, that is put up outside the changing rooms to say the teams for each sport, said that I'm in the same dodgeball team as Eric. This is good for two reasons, one being that Eric is pretty aggressive during dodgeball (though I doubt he'll have the energy this year anyway) so it's best to be on the same team as him the other is that I just like being on the same team as him for any sport.

The coach blew the whistle and the game starts. My team is comprised of me, Eric, Red, Token, Heidi and Craig. The other team has Kyle, Bebe, Stan, Lola, Kenny and Annie. Everyone rushes for the centre to try and grab a ball. Three from our team got a ball, Token, Red and Heidi, three from the other, Stan, Kenny and Bebe. Token threw his ball at Lola. She managed to get out of the way only to be smashed by Reds ball. Token, while congratulating Red, then got hit in the back by Kenny's ricocheting ball. While he was laughing at Token I picked up Kenny's forgotten ball and hit him with it, nearly missing. Red was the hit in the chest by Bebe, who was then hit by Heidi. While distracted by the praise she was receiving from Craig, Heidi got hit by Stan. Eventually it was just me Eric and Kyle. Kyle having most of the balls on his side and was able to take his time. He smirks. He draws the ball back and, with what seemed like the most force he could muster, launches the ball at the unresponsive Eric.

SMASH!

The ball connects with Eric's face, sending him flying into the wall just behind him. The back of his head smashes into the wall and Eric's head began to drip with crimson blood, a small puddle beginning to form. After his eyes roll to the back of his head Eric collapses to the floor, insentient, with a slight thud.

A couple of people slowly walked over to his unconscious body, Kyle, almost, inaudibly snickering behind.

"E-Eric?" Butters said slowly, poking him slowly.

The Coach sighed. And then, looking at me, said, "Wendy, you take Eric to the medical room."

"Fine!" A say with false anger.

I go to pick Eric up, expecting a huge weight, but, in reality, I could lift him and swing him over my shoulder with ease. He was actually scarily light.

Just before I got to the nurses office I lift Eric's PE shirt.

What I see is horrifying.

All of Eric's ribs can be clearly seen. His stomach is as thin as a twig. Arms bony. I put him into the office and ran back to get changed.

**Kyle's POV**

Me, Stan and Kenny are sitting in the lunch room and Wendy comes running up to us.

"What's wrong?" Stan asks.

"Did you guys see what Cartman looks like under his shirt in the changing room?"

"No." I reply.

"Why?"

"We don't let him be in the changing room with us." I say, bluntly.

Wendy raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Kyle found out that he's a bisexual, and that, you know, made us all uncomfortable." Kenny states.

"But isn't Butters gay?" Wendy asks.

"Yes, but we like Butters. And, well, we don't like Cartman. What's wrong with Cartman's body? Is he that fat?" I say, sniggering.

"No! I think he might be anorexic!" Wendy screams.

I sigh, "And the part were we care is where?" A frustrated look grew on Wendy's face.

"Whatever!" She says and stalks off.


End file.
